


never forget how we moved

by HeartonFire



Series: no one has to know what we do [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Kastle Smut Week, KastleNetwork, Light Angst, Love, Naked Female Clothed Male, Party, Romance, Smut, ksw: freaky friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Karen and Frank go to David and Sarah’s vow renewal. Karen mentions to Frank that she’s not wearing anything under her dress and he has a little trouble focusing on anything else.





	never forget how we moved

**Author's Note:**

> freaky friday: important dinner or function and they have to appear cool and collected, but person a gets person b all hot and bothered and person a struggles to keep it together

She was a vision. Frank actually couldn’t believe it when he saw her. Karen was always beautiful, but in a dark blue dress that hugged her curves and smoky makeup that made her eyes look twice their normal size, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“You like it?” she said, spinning a little before she reached him. He jerked his head in a nod and she beamed. He couldn’t speak. He could hardly think.

He held out a hand to her and helped her into the car. David was always a little dramatic, but he was going all out for his vow renewal with Sarah. After their year apart, he wanted to make sure she knew exactly how he felt about her. He had even sent a car, to make sure Frank came, and he had threatened all kinds of consequences if he didn’t bring Karen with him.

So, Frank was in a suit and Karen was in that dress, and they were on their way to a swanky hotel downtown for their big celebration. Karen’s hand found her way into his, fingers tangled together, and his racing heart slowed.

“This will be fun,” Karen said. She leaned over and he thought she was going to kiss his cheek, but her lips grazed his ear. Her teeth scraped against the skin and he swallowed a growl. He pulled her against him, tilting her head back to place sloppy kisses down her neck.

“Frank, be careful,” she said, pulling back a little when his hand brushed her perfectly curled hair. “Don’t want to be too disheveled before we get there.”

“Don’t we?” he said, voice low and lips still against her skin. She shivered and he smiled.

Before she could respond, they were there, and the driver was letting her out of the car. If he had noticed anything going on in the backseat, he was professional enough not to say.

Karen smiled mischievously as he rounded the car, and Frank wound a hand around her waist. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“I think you should know, this dress is too tight for me to wear anything underneath.”

Frank’s head snapped towards her. It was hard to tell if she was messing with him or not, but Karen didn’t lie. Not to him.

They found their seats and Frank tilted his mouth against her ear. “What do you think I’m going to do to you later?” he murmured, low enough that no one else could hear him.

Karen squirmed in her seat, but the ceremony was starting and she glared at him in response. He let his hand fall to her knee and traced circles on her skin. If his fingers traced up her thighs and pushed the hem of her dress up a little, it was purely an accident. Or so he would mumble to her when she pulled the fabric down again with a hissed protest.

Frank hardly heard a word of the ceremony. He was happy for David and Sarah, really, and he cared about them and their family. But just knowing that Karen was sitting there beside him, creamy thighs disappearing into her skirt, bare underneath, was making his fingers twitch.

“Stop,” Karen whispered, hand gentle on his bouncing knee. “It’s almost over.”

Frank shook his head, jaw clenched. The pressure of her hand on his knee was almost enough, on its own, to send him over the edge. He was tempted to grab her wrist and drag her upstairs to a room like a caveman, but he did his best to focus back on the event at hand. Focus on his friends, celebrating their marriage, instead of the heat between Karen’s thighs, the way she looked at him when he touched her, the smile still echoing over her face.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they broke into applause and watched David and Sarah process through the rows of chairs. Karen looked over her shoulder at him, beaming, and he felt the air go out of his lungs. The things this woman did to him.

They weren’t having a full dinner, but Karen insisted they stay for cocktail hour. Mingle. Make some new friends. Now he was sure she was fucking with him. He struggled with small talk at the best of times. She knew he wasn’t going to be into it now.

“Dance with me?” Frank said, edging her away from a pair of people he had no interest in talking to. Karen nodded and he swept her onto the dance floor.

It wasn’t a song he recognized, but it was slow and soft, and it was an excuse to hold Karen. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, and they swayed to the tune. Karen nuzzled into Frank’s neck and he smiled, smelling the perfume in her hair. She was everywhere. She was everything. Blonde hair, blue eyes, that mouth that told him off as often as it kissed him. She pressed her body against his, and he felt a rush of blood to his groin.

“I can’t wait to take this dress off you,” he rumbled in her ear, all his attention on the beautiful woman who was letting him dance with her. The woman who, for some reason, chose him. The woman he still wasn’t sure he deserved. She grinned and kissed him, lips warm and soft on his.

Too soon, the song changed to something much faster, and David and Sarah found them almost as soon as they stopped dancing. They each had a glass of champagne in their hands and were giggling far too much to be on their first glass.

“You came!” David said, dragging Frank into a bear hug.

Sarah threw her arms around Karen’s waist and hugged her hard. “I can’t believe this is the first time I’m meeting you. Thank you for coming.” Karen looked a little lost, patting Sarah’s back awkwardly. Finally, Sarah released her, eyes glassy. “I can see how much he loves you. I mean, I knew that already, but to see it is…wow. It’s something else.”

Karen glanced at Frank and he saw something flicker in her eyes. Whatever she saw on his face, she looked away, cheeks red. “I’m so happy for you. Both of you,” she said stiffly, when David shuffled over to embrace her as well.

Sarah looked up at Frank, warm smile shining at him. “Come here.” She crushed him against her and he rested his chin against the top of her head for a moment. “You deserve to be happy. You found your something, remember?” She was mumbling now, stumbling over the words from too much champagne.

He nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He released Sarah and pulled Karen to his side. He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered in her ear, “Let’s go.”

She looked up at him, startled, but David and Sarah were moving on to their next guests, and they didn’t know anyone else, so she nodded.

Frank took her hand and led her to the counter. There was still one room available. The honeymoon suite. He couldn’t take her home. Not yet. She deserved a night away from the reality of their lives. The balance they had spent so long trying to strike. The tension of being together when the world wanted to tear them apart.

His heart was pounding as Karen followed him to the elevator, uncharacteristically quiet. She sat down on the plush bed when she got inside, hands folded in her lap. Frank threw his jacket to the side and crouched in front of her, taking her hands.

“What’s wrong?” The playful smile was gone from her face and Frank’s heart was racing while he tried to figure out why.

“Nothing.” She shook her head, hair falling over her shoulders. “Just something Sarah said.” 

“What did she say?”

“That she could see how much you loved me.” Karen held up a hand when he tried to speak. “And I know we haven’t talked about that, but it just hit me when she said it.”

“But you know, Karen.” She looked at him, blue eyes filling with tears. “You know.”

She shrugged and nodded at all once, and Frank wrapped her in his arms, pulled her down to the floor with him. “I know,” she murmured against his neck. “I know. I love you. I love you.” She said it over and over again. She couldn’t stop saying it. He needed to know. She needed to tell him.

Frank kissed her temple. Her forehead. One eyelid. Then the other. Her nose. Her cheeks. Her ears. Her chin.

When he got to her lips, she sighed. There was salt on her tongue.

She nudged him onto his back, skirt hitching up her thighs when she kneeled over him. His fingers played along her skin, raising goosebumps along her arms. Her hips pressed him into the carpet and he felt the heat of her through his layers of clothes. He pushed the hem of the skirt up, and Karen didn’t stop him this time, until he saw what he had known would be true. Karen didn’t lie. Not to him.

He growled at the sight of her, dress bunched around her waist, and fumbled with the zipper in the back. He slid it down as slowly as he could bear, trailing his fingers down her bare skin and raising goosebumps on her milky skin. She ground down onto his lap and he tugged the dress over her head. His hands traced her curves, naked and beautiful and so soft.

She leaned down to kiss him and he sat up, lifting her with him to lay her on the edge of the bed. The sight of her, writhing with need for him, hands clenched in the comforter, was enough to make his vision go white. He pressed her thighs apart with his palms, opening her under him like a flower. Like a gift.

She was a gift, she was a goddess, she was everything. She was his after. She deserved to be worshipped, and Frank was more than willing. There was nowhere he’d rather be than burying his face between her legs.

But Karen had other ideas. She tugged at his hair, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Please, Frank,” she whispered in his ear, grinding against him again. Frank could feel her heat through his suit and her nimble fingers unclasped his belt. He helped her get his pants down, but when he moved to take them off, she shook her head. “Leave them on,” she hummed against his neck. “I like you in a suit and tie.”

Frank’s brain shut off. Anything that wasn’t Karen didn’t matter. Whatever she wanted, he would give her.

She arched against him and locked her legs around his hips. He liked to take his time, ease into her, but again, Karen had something else in mind. She pressed her hips up as he slid inside, pulling him in and holding him there. He closed his eyes at the feeling of being inside her. He could never get enough. Her walls held him so tight, he thought he might never get out, and that was just fine by him.

Karen was clutching at him, holding on like her life depended on it, fingernails digging into his shoulders, his back, anywhere she could reach. He knew he would have marks later. He didn’t care. Neither did she.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her neck, as he started to move. She was so wet, so hot, so tight, he almost couldn’t believe she was real. They had done this before, but she was a revelation every time. Just when he thought he knew her and what she wanted, she gave him something new to discover. He hadn’t been sure he would ever feel this way again, but Karen pushed him in ways he could never have imagined. She was everything. She needed to know. He needed to tell her. She deserved that. “I love you.”

She kissed him, hard, all teeth and tongue and desperate need, and he slammed inside her with more force than he meant. She hissed her pleasure and he did it again. He pulled himself up to a kneeling position and held Karen to his chest. He snapped his hips up to meet hers and she snaked a hand down to play with her clit. She knew how much he liked to watch her touch herself. He couldn’t look away.

Fingers dancing over the place where their bodies met, Karen’s legs tensed around his waist and he knew she was close. He brought his own hand down to join hers and she threw her head back with a cry that would wake the entire floor. Her walls spasmed around him and he followed her over the edge, holding her to him so tight he couldn’t tell where she ended and he began.

They fell to the bed, exhausted, and Frank kicked off his shoes and pants. Karen curled up beside him and he stroked her hair, watching as she traced indecipherable patterns on his shirt.

Frank loosened his tie and tossed it to the side. He wanted to feel her against him. He sat up for a moment to unbutton his shirt, and Karen pushed it off him, fingers brushing over his skin. She kissed his shoulder, before leaning up to press her mouth to his, gentler this time.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was tricky for me too. I didn't mean for there to be angst in it, but there it is, and the ending is much gentler than I originally intended. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! You guys are the best! :)


End file.
